ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Weaponizer
The are a pair of modified Tarbosaurus that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. They appeared in episode 23. Subtitle: History Ultraman Tiga In the vastness of space there exists a planet inhabited by a race of aliens, the Naga. Arrogant and selfish, this race looked at Earth as their own and created two weapons to deal with the plague of man: the Weaponizers. Burying them both and sending two of their agents the Dinosauroids Adam and Eve, whom they created from the DNA of the dinosaurs, down to Earth to uncover and activate the cyborgs. The two Weaponizers where cyborg dinosaurs made to be weapons of mass destruction. When the first one was activated, it was attacked by GUTS. After fending them off with it's gun, it became immobile. Scanning the creature, GUTS discovered that the weapon was armed with a neutron bomb would kill half of all the life on the Earth. Hours later, across the city, the ground split apart as the second Weaponizer was activated. The secound machine began a march towards its sibling where, if they came in contact, they’d activate their most powerful weapon, a Neutron Bomb that could decimate the Earth. GUTS firepower failed to harm the dinosaur-like war machine, but soon Daigo Madoka turend into Ultraman Tiga. Against the creature, the hero was blasted by its gun. As the hero switched to his Sky Type, the Weaponizer turned around, again heading toward its other. Unable to stop the meeting by brute strength, the giant used his Tiga Freezer to cover them in ice. The freezing layer only worked for a brief moment and soon it slowly advanced again. As the orbs began to surge power, the hero changed back into his multie type and hit the pair with a beam of energy! As the blast engulfed the two creatures and buried them in rubble, Tiga flew up, catching the two orbs before they could touch and carried them back out to space. He launched the orbs back at the Naga mother ship and hit them with the Zepellion Ray, making the bomb go off and putting an end to their invasion schemes. Trivia *Suit actors: Toshio Miyake, Daisuke Kanemitsu *The Weaponizers' roar is a reused Rodan roar. Data :;Stats *Height: 58 m *Weight: 65,000 t *Origin: Dinozoa Valley :;Powers and Weapons *Machine Guns: The Weaponizers have machine guns built into their chest. *Neutron Bombs: The Weaponizers have a bomb located in their chests, if the bombs are activated they (possibly) can destroy most of the earth. *Electric Shock: The Weaponizers can emit electric shock in contact in order to activate the bomb. Weaponizer No. 1 Machine Guns.gif|Machine Guns Weaponizer_No._1_Neutron_Bomb.jpg|Neutron Bombs Weaponizer Electric Shock.gif|Electric Shock - No.2= Weaponizer 2 :;Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 65,000 t *Origin: Dinozoa Valley :;Powers and Weapons *Machine Guns: The Weaponizers have machine guns built into their chest. *Neutron Bombs: The Weaponizers have a bomb located in their chests, if the bombs are activated they (possibly) can destroy most of the earth. *Electric Shock: The Weaponizers can emit electric shock in contact in order to activate the bomb. Weaponizer No. 2 Machine Guns.gif|Machine Guns Weaponizer_No._2_Neutron_Bomb.jpg|Neutron Bombs Weaponizer Electric Shock.gif|Electric Shock }} Gallery WEAPONIZER I.jpg Weaponizer 1-2.jpg Weaponizer 2-2.jpg Weaponizer 2-1.jpg WeaponizerII3.jpg Weaponizer 1.jpg $(KGrHqV,!ksE9WJwO5brBPcQ1zkZVg~~60_35.JPG M3600820021223132048.jpg wepo.gif Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju